The present invention relates to structures, such as electric power transmission towers, which include a plurality of hollow structural poles, and, more particularly, to a cross-bracing arrangement for use in those structures.
In the prior art, there is a variety of types of cross-bracing used in structures. However, the cross-bracing may be difficult to install or to adjust, and it may have weak points. It should be noted that, when installing a structure, there is some amount of tolerance or variance from the design dimensions, so the ability to adjust the effective length of the cross-brace member, to adjust the angle of the cross-brace member relative to the structural pole, and to rotationally adjust one end of the cross-brace member relative to the other end about the elongated axis of the cross-brace member without weakening the cross-bracing is desirable.